


Right Number

by AvengersNewB, Serinah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Texting, Wrong number, everyone is pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/pseuds/AvengersNewB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: Bucky gets texts from an unknown number, so he texts Steve to go help the drunk stranger, and that's the beginning of a disastrous (or very fortunate) chain of events.OrThe texting fic where Tony is all Steve and Bucky need but it takes everyone a (really long) while to figure it out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 375
Kudos: 539





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've had most of this-rather gigantic-fic written since almost a year ago, but it took us forever to finally start formatting and posting it. It's almost completed and will be posted regularly on Sundays with bonus chapters on Wednesdays (and maybe more, who knows :) )
> 
> A huge thank you to the greatest festiveferret, to make the life saving code and workskin based on CodenameCarrot and La_Temperanza [work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722)! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!! 
> 
> If you want to know about the dynamic between Steve and Bucky beforehand please refer to the end note for spoilers.  
> This work uses a work skin so if you have work skins turned off it will be displayed as plain text.

Unknown Number  
  
**Tony:** Rhody comget me  
**Tony:** Drunkofmy as  
**Tony:** Lost eagle  
**Tony:** Wallet  
**Tony:** Lost walt  
**Tony:** Let  
**Tony:** Imin Belgium  
**Tony:** Belkin  
**Tony:** Dammit  
**Tony:** Brook  
**Tony:** Lyn  
**Tony:** Typin ducks  
**Tony:** SUCKS  
**Tony:** BROOKLYN STARBUCK  
**Tony:** IM BEHIND THE STAR  
  
  
**Time:** Today 9:43 PM  
  
**Bucky:** Hey. Who is this?  
Looks like you got the wrong number. Sorry.  
  
  
**Tony:** call tidy for me  
Pls  
  
  
**Bucky:** Who’s Tidy? I don’t have his number. You do. It’s in your phone.  
  
  
**Tony:** Del  
New nr can remember  
Rhory platyps  
No  
Colnel rhodes  
  
  
**Bucky:** Man, I’d love to help. If only I could figure out what you’re trying to say. Are you there with anyone else?  
  
  
**Tony:** a rat  
**Tony:** bum  
**Tony:** bum left  
**Tony:** jus send a car  
**Tony:** can pay  
**Tony:** wan a grand  
**Tony:** take me home, ill give u a grand  
**Tony:** pls  
**Tony:** a thausad dolrs  
  
  
**Bucky:** I’m so sorry to hear that. I’d come get you myself but I’m in Jersey right now.  
**Bucky:** I’ve got a friend nearby.  
**Bucky:** Name’s Steve. He might be asleep though. Morning lark. Let me see if he’s up.  
**Bucky:** what's your name?  
  
**Time:** Today 9:53 PM  
  
**Tony:** tony  
  


PUNK  
  
**Bucky:** Steve  
  
**Bucky:** Bro  
Steeb  
  
**Bucky:** Stevie  
  
**Bucky:** Steve Grant Rogers  
  
**Bucky:** Rogers  
  
**Bucky:** Dumbass  
  
**Bucky:** Punk  
  
**Bucky:** Wake your pink ass up now  
  
**Bucky:** Punk ass  
  
**Bucky:** Okay pink too  
  
**Steve:** Jee Buck what the hell  
  
  
**Bucky:** Get up!  
  
  
**Bucky:** Woohoo you’re up!  
  
  
**Steve:** not really  
  
**Steve:** Not up  
  
**Bucky:** Thanks pal  
Get out of bed  
The world needs your dumbass to save it  
  
  
**Steve:** Um no?  
Not intrested  
  
  
**Bucky:** In saving the world?  
  
  
**Steve:** Your shitting with me ... I am asleep  
  
  
**Bucky:** Who are you and what have you done with my Best Friend?  
  
  
**Bucky:** No I’m not  
  
**Bucky:** I swear, there's a guy  
  
**Steve:** always  
  
  
**Bucky:** He’s drunk  
  
  
**Steve:** just punch him  
  
  
**Bucky:** Needs your help and he’s just across the street  
  
  
**Steve:** what  
  
  
**Bucky:** No no he’s not near me  
He’s near you  
At the Starbucks across the street  
  
  
**Steve:** that makes no sense  
  
  
**Steve:** am I still asleep  
  
  
**Bucky:** The place where you buy those overpriced iced americanos  
  
  
**Steve:** why do you know that  
  
  
**Bucky:** Ripoff  
  
  
**Steve:** how do you know that  
  
  
**Bucky:** He texted me, wrong Number  
Because like I said drunk  
  
  
**Steve:** what on earth  
  
  
**Bucky:** Thought I was his friend  
Asked me to get him  
  
  
**Steve:** what are the chances Buck  
  
  
**Bucky:** Because the dude he was with left him there drunk and alone  
  
  
**Steve:** This better be not a joke I need to wake up early tomorrow  
I will kick your ass  
  
  
**Bucky:** I am not  
He sounds desperate  
  
  
**Steve:** that is an odd coincidence  
how do you know  
did he call you  
  
  
**Bucky:** Offered to pay a thousand dollars for me to help him home  
  
  
**Steve:** jee 1000 dollars  
  
  
**Bucky:** I don’t want someone else taking advantage of him  
  
  
**Steve:** seriously I think it's a prank Buck  
  
  
**Bucky:** Oh wait maybe I should call Sam  
  
**Bucky:** Maybe you WILL take advantage of tiny  
  
**Bucky:** Tony  
  
**Steve:** Sam is out of town tonight  
  
**Steve:** tiny Tony? how do you know he is tiny  
  
  
**Steve:** ah the fuck with it ...  
I am wide awake and the idea of sexy tiny Tony down at the starbucks with no money is haunting me  
  
**Steve:** I hate you jerk  
I am gonna go down take a look ...  
  
**Steve:** wait is he actually tiny?  
  
  
**Bucky:** I don’t know. He said he was wearing a white shirt and dark skinny jeans...  
Thanks man  
  
  
**Steve:** what is a skinny jean  
  
  
**Bucky:** The jeans cool people wear Steve  
  
  
**Steve:** why would jeans be skinny though makes no sense  
ok I am going down the stairs  
better be a real thing Buck  
or at least not a death trap  
  
  
**Time:** Today 10:30 PM  
  
**Bucky:** Did you find the guy? It's been a while, what happened?  
  
**Time:** Today 10:50 PM  
  
**Steve:** It's ok  
  
**Steve:** Not really but I got him  
  
**Time:** Today 10:59 PM  
  
**Bucky:** What?  
  
**Bucky:** What happened?  
  
**Bucky:** Steve?  
  
**Bucky:** Pick up the damn phone Steve!  
  
**Bucky:** Should I call 911?  
  
**Time:** Today 11:15 PM  
  
**Steve:** I’m ok, no 911 calls please. gimme a min.  
  
**Time:** Today 11:20 PM  
  
**Bucky:** Steve Steve Steve, either pick up the phone, or text me back or I'm def calling 911!!!!!  
  
**Time:** Today 11:25 PM  
  
**Steve:** I'm okay, Buck, it's all good. That was one hell of a ride 😬  
  
**Steve:** you owe me a shirt, because I'm burning this one.  
  
**Steve:** he is really tine, and pretty loud for his size.   
  
**Bucky:** Is he cute?Tell me what happened  
Tell me everything  
  
  
**Bucky:** Your clothes suck anyway  
  
  
**Steve:** I am so tired.  
Why are you not asleep anyway? it's almost midnight.he is ... different  
  
  
**Bucky:** Did you send him home?  
  
**Steve:** I was just in time, someone was literally taking him.  
  
**Bucky:** What? What do you mean, taking him? You mean kidnapping?  
  
  
**Bucky:** Thank God for you  
Jesus, Stevie, maybe we should call the police?  
  
  
**Steve:** Nah, it’s ok  
Why would they want to take him though?  
  
  
**Bucky:** Maybe he’s rich?  
  
  
**Steve:** maybe?  
he was completely unintelligible  
  
  
**Bucky:** I’m just glad you’re fine  
You got me worried for a bit  
  
  
**Steve:** I've defintely been better😝  
  
**Bucky:** Not replying and all  
  
**Steve:** sorry, we are both fine now, I promise!  
  
  
**Bucky:** So where is the guy!  
Are you avoiding the question  
Omg  
  
  
**Steve:** I had my hands full literally  
  
  
**Bucky:** Steve  
No  
  
  
**Steve:** no I am not  
wha  
  
  
**Bucky:** You did not take him home did you  
  
  
**Steve:** whose home is that  
  
  
**Steve:** he is sleeping on the couch if that's what you mean, no idea where he lives!  
  
**Steve:** he puked on me and passed out  
all your fault  
all  
  
  
**Steve:** hopefully he doesn't wake up in the middle of the night and stab me  
  
  
**Steve:** unlikely to wake up anytime soon  
  
  
**Steve:** he snores  
oh and he promised he will buy me a new shirt as he was clinging to me when I carried him up ...  
  
  
**Bucky:** On the couch!!!!!  
Steve  
You brought a complete stranger back to the apartment?  
  
  
**Steve:** did you ask anyone else to go get your wrong number guy?  
  
  
**Bucky:** You were supposed to take him him e  
  
  
**Bucky:** Tazzall  
  
  
**Steve:** calm down  
  
  
**Bucky:** Ugh  
  
  
**Steve:** take him where  
  
  
**Bucky:** How dumb can you be  
  
  
**Steve:** you are the dumb person who asked me to go get him  
  
  
**Steve:** what was I supposed to do ?  
  
  
**Bucky:** I told you to take him to HIS home  
  
  
**Steve:** WHERE IS HIS HOME  
  
  
**Steve:** tell me I will send him now  
  
  
**Bucky:** Well then you could have taken him to the police station  
  
  
**Steve:** He passed out Bucky  
And he has no ID on him.  
and he is tiny  
Also I usually can take care of myself, if you have not forgotten me like completely?  
  
  
**Steve:** he is no threat man, I am telling you he is out! Look at him sleeping like a baby:  
  
[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/671815292145631266/671940576131678259/images.png)  
  
**Bucky:** FUCK ME  
  
**Steve:** I'd be happy to 😉  
  
**Steve:** Unless you are asking him, but he is asleep he can't help sorry 😏  
  
**Bucky:** STEVE DO U KNOW WHO HE IS????????  
  
**Steve:** what  
who is he?  
  
  
**Bucky:** I told you his name was tony eifht  
Right  
Fuck  
Steve  
That is Tony Stark  
  
  
**Steve:** who is Tony Strak  
Stark  
**Steve:** OH  
**Steve:** OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD  
**Steve:** we're fucked Bucky, we're both fucked!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're [avengersNewB](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/), [bae-buckyaboveeverything](https://bae-buckyaboveeverything.tumblr.com/) and [serinah80](https://serinah80.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come talk to us!!
> 
> This is the [tumblr post](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/post/638073572430053376/so-bae-buckyaboveeverything-serinah80-and-i) for this fic, in case you wanted to reblog it :)  
> \---spoiler for Steve and Bucky dynamic---  
> \-------YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED--------
> 
> Steve and Bucky are childhood best friends and they are not together. the rest is what the whole fic is about :)
> 
> \------------end of spoilers------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, gave kudos, and commented, we're very grateful!

PUNK  
  
**Bucky:** okay, okay. Calm down, calm down. CHILL THE EFF OUT!  
  
  
**Steve:** you’re the one shouting.  
  
  
**Bucky:** What do we do?  
  
  
**Bucky:** What do we do?  
  
  
**Bucky:** This is not some random hot person drunk on your couch.  
  
  
**Bucky:** It’s Tony Stark!  
  
  
**Bucky:** Shiiiiiiit  
  
  
**Bucky:** We need to turn ourselves in to the police now  
  
  
**Bucky:** We’re goners  
If we don’t return him to where he lives STAT  
  
**Bucky:** he’s going to be reported as kidnapped!  
WHERE DOES THAT PUT US!  
  
  
**Steve:** CHILL THE FUCK OUT, BUCK, CALM DOWN.  
  
  
**Steve:** what the fuck.  
What the actual fuck.  
This all your fault  
  
  
**Bucky:** I’m sorry Stevie 😢  
  
  
**Steve:** why on earth would Tony Stark wrong number you?  
  
  
**Bucky:** My perfect luck, I guess.  
I don’t know.  
  
  
**Bucky:** Well too late to think about that.  
We keep him comfortable  
Do not do anything to him that may make us look bad  
Just  
Just let him sleep  
  
  
**Steve:** I did nothing to him  
he puked on me  
  
  
**Bucky:** OK good  
  
  
**Steve:** said it's nice to be hugged or something  
  
  
**Bucky:** HUG  
WHY  
Why were you hugging him?  
  
  
**Steve:** I did not hug him, Bucky, what’s wrong with you?  
I carried him up the fucking stairs.  
he couldn’t walk on his own.  
  
  
**Bucky:** Phew  
Okay, good good.  
Nothing that might get us in trouble like that.  
  
  
**Steve:** Doesn’t the guy own a tower in Manhattan, right across the road from SHIELD?  
  
  
**Bucky:** Right? why was he so drunk and alone in Brooklyn?  
  
  
**Steve:** Shouldn’t he have a security detail, so people can’t try and kidnap him?  
  
  
**Bucky:** Oh shit, what if he wakes up tomorrow and thinks _we_ have kidnapped him?  
  
  
**Steve:** God.  
First of all, it was me and not we  
  
  
**Bucky:** There is no me Stevie, it’s always we!  
  
  
**Steve:** Stop, you sap!  
Second of all, we didn’t kidnap him we helped him!  
  
  
**Bucky:** But will he remember that in the morning?  
  
  
**Steve:** Well we have his texts?  
  
  
**Bucky:** Right.  
Right, point okay.  
  
  
**Bucky:** And hopefully he’s nice.  
His picture looks nice.  
  
  
**Bucky:** Wati, what is he wearing?  
Is that MY SHIRT??  
Why is he wearing my shirt Steve!!!!!!  
  
  
**Steve:** the jacket is his  
the shirt is yours, yes  
  
  
**Steve:** And skinny jeans are actually skinny, man, thank god I did not need to take them off  
  
  
**Bucky:** Oh THANK GOD  
You did NOT want to have touched Tony Stark’s penis!  
  
  
**Steve:** oh I definitely did NOT touch that. God, No!  
  
  
**Bucky:** Pants, Steve, I meant pants, what's wrong with you?  
**Steve:** your phone autocorrects pants to penis, Buck, I think the question is what's wrong with YOU?  
**Bucky:** 🤦🏻  
**Bucky:** Okay good  
**Bucky:** No touching down there, whatsoever  
**Bucky:** You're good  
We’re good  
  
  
**Steve:** we’re good  
let’s get some sleep, Buck, it’s pretty late  
  
  
**Bucky:** Yeah, I’ll talk to you later.  
I love you  
  
  
**Steve:** I love you too  
  


Tony Stark  
  
**Tony:** Hi  
This is Tony!  
Looks like I texted you last night, and you sent your buddy to help out.  
Thank you, much appreciated.  
Will send the money that I’ve apparently promised and the NDA in a day or two to your buddy’s place.  
Sorry about that and thanks! I owe you one.  
**Time:** Today 8:02 AM  
  
**Bucky:** No problem, I’m glad you’re safe! Please don’t send any money. All I did was to phone a friend.  
  
**Bucky:** The best of the friends in the world.  
  
  
**Tony:** Didn’t get to see your friend after all, he was gone when I woke up.  
He helped me up and onto his lumpy couch, so yeah  
I just remember big and warm  
Shit that sounds weird  
  
  
**Bucky:** No that actually sounds like him 🙂  
  
  
**Tony:** I'm not liable for my words until later, I’m still hungover. Don't tweet my quotes!!  
Ha!  
  
  
**Bucky:** You won’t find any of this on social media ;)  
  
  
**Tony:** Thanks! I really appreciate it!  
  


PUNK  
  
**Bucky:** When do you start work these days?  
  
  
**Bucky:** You already left for work!  
  
  
**Steve:** You spyin on me 😂  
How do you know that?  
  
  
**Bucky:** Your couch surfer texted me. He doesn’t sound mad. Sounded grateful even? So we’re probably okay?  
  
  
**Steve:** I had a 6 AM briefing, so I had to leave him. I figured he wouldn’t steal anything from the apartment 🙃  
  
  
**Bucky:** He better not touch my stuff 😂  
  
  
**Bucky:** Talking about stuff, and considering my stuff is still hanging around in the apartment, as in you let drunk people borrow my shirts and all…  
If I get fired soon can I move back in?  
  
  
**Steve:** Of course, Buck 🤗  
  
  
**Bucky:** Why are you so good to me? 😉  
  
  
**Steve:** I don't know I'm stupid 😜  
but why would you get fired?  
is it because you're texting at work  
  
  
**Bucky:** Because my boss hates me  
And is trying to get rid of me  
Since I punched him when he tried to kiss me  
You know  
Just a feeling  
  
  
**Steve:** 😡  
  
  
**Bucky:** I’m just worried  
  
  
**Steve:** I will kill the guy ok?  
  
  
**Bucky:** No don’t be dumb  
  
**Bucky:** Then you go to jail 😄  
  
**Steve:** And don't worry about money  
I can afford to make some more pasta to keep your tummy full until you find a new job  
  
  
**Bucky:** What kind of pasta 🍝  
Mmmmm  
  
  
**Steve:** The cheapest kind?  
You eat a lot, we would be on a budget 🤷🏼  
  
  
**Bucky:** Hee hee okay  
I’ll eat anything you make 😋  
  
  
**Steve:** Oh hey, unknown number message is probs from the sleeping beauty  
  
  
**Bucky:** 👀  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, we hope you enjoyed it! Please let us know what you think, kudos and comment, even emoji reactions are highly appreciated!
> 
> We're [avengersNewB](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/), [bae-buckyaboveeverything](https://bae-buckyaboveeverything.tumblr.com/) and [serinah80](https://serinah80.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come talk to us!!
> 
> This is the [tumblr post](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/post/638073572430053376/so-bae-buckyaboveeverything-serinah80-and-i) for this fic, in case you wanted to reblog it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for coming along on this journey with us, we hope you enjoy this chapter :)

PUNK  
  
**Steve:** What the fuck is the matter with this guy?  
  
  
**Steve:** _“Hey, I guess I should thank you for coming to get me last night.  
Looks like I did not have my wallet when I messaged your buddy, so I know you’re not holding on to my wallet, all good.  
I’ll mail the NDA to your place.  
And I have no clue why you didn’t just put me in a cab and send me home but I can tell you this, you better have not done it to get something from me to sell to tabloids or whatever.  
If there are any stories or photos of last night in the media, you can be damn sure that you’ll be sued off the face of the earth before you can cash that check.”_  
  
  
**Bucky:** Wow, he sounds angry!   
  
**Bucky:** But he was polite enough to me?  
  
  
**Bucky:** What did you do?  
  
**Steve:** WHAT DID I DO?  
  
  
**Steve:** I woke up from my sleep, punched a guy and got barfed on.  
  
  
**Bucky:** Ah, man, that’s rough, I’m sorry 😕  
  
  
**Steve:** I should've just stayed in bed.  
  
  
**Steve:** This is all your fault, Bucky, even your wrong number people are trouble  
  
  
**Bucky:** Well, in his defence, he doesn’t really know us, so he might not be sure about our motives.  
  
  
**Steve:** Well he was polite enough to you, so he is worried about MY motives!  
And thank you for defending him, that’s really nice and supportive!  
  
  
**Bucky:** I’m not defending him, Steve, just saying that it makes sense for him to be worried!  
  
  
**Steve:** Yeah?  
I guess he should’ve been worried before knocking back a whole bottle of scotch last night!!!  
  
  
**Bucky:** Okay, okay, fine.  
  
  
**Bucky:** Don’t answer him now though, nothing rash.  
  
  
**Bucky:** No, Steve, did you already?  
Oh no no no, what did you say?  
  
  
**Steve:** _"Wow, you really are a piece of work, aren’t you?  
Believe me I would’ve preferred to put you in a cab and send you to your precious home instead of dragging you up the stairs and changing your shirt, if only I knew where on earth you lived. Maybe if you weren’t too drunk to spell your own name last night, you could’ve given me a clue.  
I had no ill intention by taking you back to my place, and not everyone’s out there to get you Mr. Stark  
Although with your attitude I don't blame anyone who is."  
_   
  
**Steve:** Told him that he can suck my dick 🙃  
  
  
**Bucky:** That actually sounds hot 😁  
  
  
**Steve:** Hee hee  
I should have said that then 😏  
  
  
**Bucky:** Well what’s done is done.  
  
  
**Bucky:** You virtual punched Tony Stark.  
  
**Steve:** It's not something one gets to do everyday, and you know how much I hate bullies.  
  
**Bucky:** Indeed.  
  
**Bucky:** Indeed.  
  
**Bucky:** I’m coming back next weeekend  
Dinner on me okay?  
Don’t be mad  
  
  
**Steve:** I am a little mad  
A lot  
Not with you though, you’re okay, If you take me to that burger place around the corner  
  
  
**Bucky:** Phew  
I hate it when you're mad at me  
  
  
**Steve:** I know 🤣  
  
  
**Bucky:** Okay! Done!!!!  
🍔  
  
  
**Steve:** Yesssss  
  
  
**Steve:** Ah Nat is giving me the look again +.+  
  
  
**Bucky:** What look  
  
**Steve:** Do your work and stop talking to Bucky look  
  
  
**Steve:** I gtg will talk to you at lunch time  
  
**Bucky:** Blow her a kiss for me, will you?  
  
  
**Bucky:** OK talk to you at lunch  
  
  
**Steve:** You getting back together?  
  
  
**Bucky:** What? No!  
  
  
**Bucky:** You know we aren’t, don’t worry!  
  
  
**Steve:** I’m not worried why would I be worried?  
  
  
**Bucky:** No what I mean is that I can send her kisses because she knows I don’t mean anything by it  
  
  
**Bucky:** Trying to be friends with an ex is weird  
  
  
**Steve:** Well being friends with Nat is weird in general  
She is sometimes too weirdly observant  
Freaks me out  
  
  
**Bucky:** LOL  
  
  
**Bucky:** Freaks you out?  
  
**Bucky:** I’m the one navigating the ex territory!  
  
  
**Bucky:** With NATASHA ROMANOFF, who broke up with me because I was ‘clearly in love with someone else’  
  
  
**Bucky:** I mean, for God’s sake, who else am I in love with?!  
  
  
**Steve:** Thor?  
  
  
**Bucky:** What? No!  
  
  
**Steve:** Ok ok ok I rly gtg  
  
  
**Bucky:** Okay, talk to you later  
  
  
**Steve:** He is blond and beautiful 🧔  
  
  
**Bucky:** Byeeeee  
  
  
**Steve:** Just your type  
  
  
**Bucky:** It’s funny how you keep saying you need to go  
  
  
**Steve:** just sayin  
  
  
**Bucky:** but you’re still here  
  
  
**Steve:** ‘m gone...  
  
  
**Bucky:** You can’t stop talking to me  
  
  
**Steve:** I'm not here  
  
  
**Bucky:** Yes you are  
  
  
**Steve:** I love you what can I say  
  
  
**Steve:** Oops, Fury coming this way, ttyl  
  
  
**Bucky:** 👍  
  
**Time:** Today 9:15 AM  
  
**Steve:** Stark Tower is right here.  
Do you think I can sneak in, punch the guy and make it back to work during my lunch break?  
  
  
**Steve:** I could if I hurry.  
  
  
**Steve:** Unless I get arrested  
  
  
**Time:** Today 13:14 PM  
  
**Bucky:** Shit, Steve, NO!  
  
  
**Bucky:** Ah I was in a stupid meeting  
  
  
**Bucky:** Don’t do anything rash Steeb  
I beg you  
😭  
  
  
**Steve:** Don’t cry okay?  
I didn’t, I promise, already back at my desk.  
  
  
**Bucky:** Oh thank God  
  
  
**Bucky:** Take deep breaths.  
  
  
**Bucky:** Think happy thoughts  
  
  
**Bucky:** What do you think of when you want to be happy?  
  
  
**Steve:** You  
  
  
**Steve:** 😂  
  
**Steve:** punching bags?  
They do make me happy  
At least make me less angry  
  
  
**Bucky:** Then imagine punching bags and stop thinking about Mr. Stark okay?  
  
**Steve:** I'll try, just for you 😇  
  
**Time:** Today 15:40 PM  
  
**Steve:** Did you have lunch?  
  
  
**Steve:** Don't go hungry ok?  
That lowpaying Jersey company is not worth it  
And that pervert boss of yours 🤬  
  
  
**Steve:** take your damn lunch break!!!!  
  
**Bucky:** What did you have for lunch?  
  
  
**Steve:** I had 3 and a half hot dogs  
Half of it I had to give to a squirrel  
  
  
**Bucky:** Hahaha Steve Rogers losing a fight to a squirrel?  
  
  
**Steve:** No dummy, the squirrel was looking at me  
  
  
**Bucky:** Looking at you?  
  
  
**Steve:** Begging eyes, Buck 🥺  
  
  
**Bucky:** Ah… of course it was looking at you  
Even the park critters have to acknowledge your superior floofiness.  
  
  
**Steve:** Don’t dodge the question Buck, did you eat?  
  
  
**Bucky:** I am eating now, mom 🙄  
  
  
**Bucky:** Send me a photo, I’ve almost forgotten what you look like.  
  
  
[ ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/682144646125715574/792898818370175036/unknown.png)  
**Steve:** Ouch that’s not a good photo  
  
  
**Bucky:** You're growing a beard!  
  
  
**Bucky:** I love it  
Is it a missing-Sam beard?  
  
  
**Steve:** I don’t miss Sam  
I see him every day :)  
  
  
**Bucky:** Every day.  
Right.  
  
  
**Steve:** Your turn,  
although I remember exactly how you look  
  
  
**Bucky:** Ok 😅  
  
  
[ ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/671815292145631266/672335706839973907/image0.png)  
**Bucky:** At the park by myself  
Eating my sad sandwich  
Pretending my life doesn’t suck  
  
  
**Steve:** Look at that jerk  
Being so awesome  
You have no right  
How could your life suck looking like that  
  
  
**Bucky:** It does, because i am here and you are all the way there, you fucking punk.  
  
  
**Steve:** Maybe, but whose fault is that, you stupid jerk?  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, we hope you enjoyed it! Please let us know what you think, kudos and comment, even emoji reactions are highly appreciated!
> 
> We're [avengersNewB](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/), [bae-buckyaboveeverything](https://bae-buckyaboveeverything.tumblr.com/) and [serinah80](https://serinah80.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come talk to us!!
> 
> This is the [tumblr post](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/post/638073572430053376/so-bae-buckyaboveeverything-serinah80-and-i) for this fic, in case you wanted to reblog it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, folks!

JERK  
  
**Bucky:** I think you should delete the photo you sent me  
  
  
**Bucky:** The one you took of ykw last night  
  
  
**Time:** Today 5:53 PM  
  
**Steve:** ykw?  
  
  
**Steve:** Oh you mean Tony Stark?  
Why?  
  
  
**Steve:** And why would you say ykw, like he’s with the NSA or something?  
  
  
**Bucky:** Gosh, not only did you say his name, but you also mentioned the agency that should not be named  
  
  
**Bucky:** You really want to end up in jail right?  
  
  
**Steve:** Why would I end up in jail? I’ve done nothing wrong whatsoever!  
  
  
**Bucky:** Well, Idk, what if the photo gets stolen and starts trending on twitter?  
Didn’t he say he’d sue you off the face of the earth?  
  
  
**Steve:** You and your story maker brain my fren  
  
  
**Steve:** Imagine Mr. Stark falling in love with me in the courtroom only to realise he’s sent me to jail.  
  
  
**Steve:** And you two hook up to fill the absence in your lives…  
  
  
**Steve:** Love at first sight, enemies to lovers, misunderstandings, mutual pining...  
  
  
**Steve:** Makes a good fanfiction for one of your boats 😆  
  
  
**Bucky:** ships  
You’re hopeless🙄  
  
  
**Bucky:** And stop distracting me, the photo, Steve!  
  
  
**Steve:** No one can force me to do anything  
  
  
**Bucky:** What if I ask very nicely  
  
  
**Steve:** Hmmm  
  
  
**Bucky:** Steve, just delete that picture  
  
  
**Steve:** I will die before deleting that photo  
Taking photos of people is not a crime  
  
  
**Bucky:** Enjoy your little cell, Rogers, orange is your color 😜  
  
  
**Steve:** It is not. It’s blue 😇  
  
  
**Bucky:** Steeeeeeb  
I don’t want you to go to jail  
You are too pretty  
  
  
**Steve:** I AM too pretty to go to jail!  
  
  
**Bucky:** They would be all over you there  
  
  
**Steve:** Somewhere to be finally appreciated 😎  
  
  
**Bucky:** 🤦🏻  
  
  
**Steve:** Don't worry Buck, no one going to jail  
We shouldn’t be pushovers!  
  
  
**Steve:** I say we fuck him  
  
  
**Time:** Today 6:40 PM  
  
**Steve:** Er, I meant fuck him.  
  
  
**Steve:** As in I say fuck him  
  
  
**Steve:** Oh god this all sounds wrong  
  
  
**Bucky:** Sure Steve, I understand 😉  
  
  
**Bucky:** But I wouldn't mind either way  
  
  
[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/682144646125715574/794872879128379422/8d8702385b11da8d0c7604563ffe5e18.png)  
**Bucky:** He’s dreamy 😍  
  
  
**Steve:** More like loopy?  
You were not here last night  
He seemed… unstable  
  
  
**Bucky:** Haha, Steve Rogers calling people unstable, hahahahaha  
  
  
**Steve:** WHAT THE FUCK  
  
  
**Steve:** You sayin I’m unstable?  
  
  
**Bucky:**...  
  
  
**Bucky:** No of course not  
  
  
**Bucky:** You’re awesome  
  
  
**Bucky:** You’re the best  
  
  
**Bucky:** You're the love of my life  
  
  
**Time:** Today 7:15 PM  
  
**Bucky:** 😜  
  


Unknown Number  
  
**Tony:** Look, Steve, I think I have to apologize here  
  
  
**Tony:** I reread what I wrote, after reading your message just now, and wow, I should not be allowed to talk to people when I’m very hungover and doing the walk of shame back to my place. Especially since I was randomly spotted by some people and I could’ve sworn that there were phone cameras pointed at me as I was getting into the car.  
  
  
**Tony:** Unfortunately, people are out to get me more often than not, so... hopefully you’re not one of them  
  
  
**Time:** Today 9:10 PM  
  
**Tony:** Well, I guess I deserve to be ignored  
  
  
**Tony:** anyway, thank you for the help last night, and sorry I was not very nice about it  
  
  
**Time:** Today 10:09 PM  
  
**Steve:** I was out for a run, I didn't mean to ignore you  
  
  
**Steve:** I do have manners, and try to be nice about things as much as I can  
  
  
**Tony:** Out for a run now?  
  
  
**Tony:** I thought your buddy said you are... a morning lark?  
  
  
**Steve:** That does sound like something he would say  
  
  
**Steve:** I couldn’t wake up as early this morning, so I had to go for a run in the dark of the night  
  
  
**Steve:** For obvious reasons  
  
  
**Tony:** So you are one of those sporty people then?  
  
  
**Tony:** Saving random drunks and puppies and glowing like a rainbow?  
  
  
**Steve:** Yeah, about that  
  
  
**Steve:** You probably should be way more careful than… this  
  
  
**Steve:** When I got to you behind the Starbucks a guy twice my size was about to, well, pick you up off the ground  
  
  
**Steve:** It's none of my business really but next time, I won't be there to help  
  
  
**Steve:** Just think about that  
  
  
**Time:** Today 11:30 PM  
  
**Tony:** Serious?  
  
**Tony:** What do you mean pick me up off the ground?  
  
  
**Tony:** I remember an annoying guy trying to buy me coffee, but that was inside  
  
  
**Steve:** I mean take you with him  
  
  
**Steve:** as in he had picked you up like in bridal carry and was about to walk off  
  
  
**Steve:** And that was outside  
  
  
**Tony:** you're joking  
  
  
**Steve:** Yeah, no, I'm being funny... it's all a big joke  
  
  
**Steve:** Of course I'm not joking!!  
  
  
**Steve:** I had to punch the guy to take you from him  
  
  
**Tony:** you punched him?  
  
  
**Steve:** I punched him.  
  
  
**Tony:** r u ok? did he have a weapon?  
  
  
**Steve:** No he didn’t and I'm pretty tough so I’m a-okay  
  
**Tony:** ur knuckles ok?  
  
  
**Steve:** Yes, I know how to punch  
  
  
**Steve:** Not exactly the guy’s lucky night.  
  
  
**Tony:** I'm half glad you're okay  
  
  
**Tony:** Glad  
  
  
**Tony:** I’m GLAD you're okay  
  
  
**Steve:** Half glad's fine too.  
Better than suing me off the face of the earth, I guess 🙃  
  
  
**Tony:** So just one guy, alone?  
  
  
**Steve:** Yes, alone  
Just a big guy.  
  
  
**Steve:** I didn't know you were... well, you, so I didn't read much into it  
  
  
**Tony:** I’m taking back the half glad thing  
  
  
**Tony:** I’m fully glad, over the top glad, very much thrilled that you were there!  
  
  
**Steve:** I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not?  
  
  
**Tony:** sincere!!!! from the bottom of my problematic heart  
  
  
**Steve:** I guess I'd take full over half then 🙂  
  
**Time:** Today 00:30 AM  
  
**Steve:** Don't you have security detail?  
  
  
**Time:** Today 1:15 AM  
  
**Tony:** 'course I do.  
  
  
**Tony:** I just might have given my main guy the slip  
  
  
**Steve:** He should’ve known better, this is no way to do security  
  
  
**Steve:** yes, you let your charge feel like they’re alone, but they’re not really alone  
  
  
**Steve:** that's just basic  
  
**Tony:** not his fault, I can be very sneaky  
  
  
**Steve:** Just tell him that I had to do his job for him last night  
  
  
**Steve:** I actually work across the road from your office, I can drop some instructions for your head of security on escorting a sneaky person  
  
  
**Tony:** Are you nuts?  
  
  
**Tony:** He’s actually going to READ them! And follow them!  
*insert a horrified shudder*  
  
  
**Time:** Today 1:21 AM  
  
**Tony:** I just hate to be followed, and I like to believe that I can take care of myself  
  
  
**Tony:** I don't even really drink any more, the evening... got away from me  
  
  
**Tony:** I'm sorry you had to see me like that  
I was not at my best and you shouldn't have had to deal with me  
  
  
**Steve:** It's ok I'm glad I was there.  
  
  
**Steve:** Just try not to let things get away from you again, especially when you're not in Brooklyn  
  
  
**Steve:** I don't think I can get to a Starbucks outside of Brooklyn in time  
  
  
**Steve:** Just be careful  
  
  
**Tony:** Okay, i'll try to only get in trouble in Brooklyn from now on 😄  
  
  
**Tony:** But seriously  
  
  
**Tony:** Thank you  
  
  
**Steve:** How about not getting into trouble at all?  
  
  
**Steve:** and you’re seriously welcome  
  
  
**Time:** Today 1:35 AM  
  
**Steve:** I take it you have reconsidered suing me off the face of the earth?  
  
  
**Time:** Today 1:58 AM  
  
**Tony:** Until further notice😉  
  
  
**Time:** Today 2:47 AM  
  
**Steve:** you really are a piece of work  
  
  
**Time:** Today 3:10AM  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, we hope you enjoyed it! Please let us know what you think, kudos and comment, even emoji reactions are highly appreciated!
> 
> We're [avengersNewB](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/), [bae-buckyaboveeverything](https://bae-buckyaboveeverything.tumblr.com/) and [serinah80](https://serinah80.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come talk to us!!
> 
> This is the [tumblr post](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/post/638073572430053376/so-bae-buckyaboveeverything-serinah80-and-i) for this fic, in case you wanted to reblog it :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for joining us in this journey.  
> Your feedback brings a smile to our faces and gives us more power to go forward with this gigantic piece of work, so PLEASE keep them coming. Kudos, comments, bookmarks, reblogging the tumblr post, and sending asks or messages are very very welcome! :))

Tony Stark  
  
**Bucky:** Mr. Stark, sorry to bother you so late, but did you just send me a thousand dollars?  
  
  
**bucky:** “youknowwhoiam”???  
  
  
**Tony:** See? you do know  
  
  
**Tony:** Yes, yes, as I promised  
I keep my promises, even drunk ones, when I can.   
  
**Tony:** Unless they are about ponies  
  
  
**Bucky:** ponies?  
  
  
**Tony:** you don’t wanna know  
  
  
**Bucky:** 😄  
  
  
**Bucky:** I just sent it back.  
  
  
**Bucky:** Please don’t send me any money! All I did was to phone a friend.  
  
  
**Tony:** What?  
  
  
**Bucky:** Please don’t send me any money! All I did was to phone a friend  
  
  
**Tony:** I can read 🙃  
  
  
**Bucky:** Sorry 🙂  
  
  
**Bucky:** Steve did all the heavy lifting.  
  
  
**Bucky:** But please don’t send him money too.  
I know he wouldn’t like it.  
  
  
**Tony:** too late about your friend tho  
  
  
**Bucky:** Did you send him money?  
Oh dear  
  
  
**Tony:** Of course, I did  
as promised  
  
  
**Tony:** Look, those drunk messages?  
  
  
**Tony:** there are not many ppl who would have called a friend  
  
  
**Tony:** much easier to block an unknown number  
  
  
**Bucky:** If they had a friend like Steve, they would. Steve just loves to help  
  
  
**Tony:** so, thank you! 😊  
  
  
**Bucky:** You’re very welcome and we’re just happy you’re safe!  
  
  
**time:** Today 3:45 AM  
  
**Tony:** see? you and your friend are the best of men and I'm just showing my appreciation  
  
  
**Tony:** but okay, I guess, I can see that money is not something the two of you desire  
  
  
**Tony:** is there anything else I can do?  
  
  
**Bucky:** You’ve already done it!  
  
  
**Tony:** I have done what? wasted your time?  
  
  
**Bucky:** No, of course not! Texting with you has been the highlight of my life.  
  
  
**Tony:** don't even!  
  
  
**Bucky:** I still can’t believe you texted me the other night.  
  
  
**time:** Today 3:57 AM  
  
**Tony:** And... your friend also just sent the money back  
oh well  
I guess you two are 2 peas in a pod  
  
  
**Bucky:** what!  
Steve is awake!  
This is... a surprise  
  
  
**Tony:** yeah, idk, I guess I’m being a bad influence already  
  
  
**Tony:** but seriously  
  
  
**Tony:** is there anything else you need?  
  
  
**Tony:** I would love to give back  
or give forward if you can't take a thank you  
  
  
**Bucky:** You’ve already given us so much!  
  
  
**Bucky:** These advances in medical technology, intelli-crops, clean energy...  
Thank you for everything you’ve done to make the world a better place!  
You’ve been an inspiration!  
  
  
**Bucky:** Funny story. Every time we get stuck trying to solve a problem, we all huddle and think “what would tony stark do?”  
  
  
**Bucky:** Actually my boss used to be a competitor so benchmarking is a given  
  
  
**Bucky:** But I do think about you a lot  
  
  
**tony:** I don't know what to say  
  
  
**Tony:** Thank you 🙂  
  
  
**Bucky:** You definitely shouldn’t say anything about what you’re working on  
  
  
**Bucky:** I would love to know  
  
  
**Bucky:** But ethics  
  
  
**Tony:** I feel like I shouldn't get praised for merely doing what I love  
  
  
**Tony:** Ethics yes, buggersome concept  
  
  
**Bucky:** Why not? You deserve all of it!  
And you work really hard?!?  
Still awake at 4AM  
  
  
**Tony:** which competitor though, I think it's fair if I know  
  
  
**Bucky:** Hammer Inc.  
Hopefully not for much longer  
  
  
**Tony:** sinking ship, man  
  
  
**Bucky:** So, you think I should jump?  
  
  
**Bucky:** I’ll listen to anything you tell me  
  
  
**Tony:** Oh, don’t do it just bc I say so! but if you’ve been thinking about it anyway…  
  
  
**Tony:** And there are certainly better prospects than hammer  
  
  
**Tony:** Seriously  
Ex wife?  
87% performance in field???  
  
  
**Tony:** On the other hand…  
I wish I could say that weapons is a dying market but alas  
  
  
**Bucky:** It IS a dying market but in all the wrong ways 🙁  
It was a mistake to take this job  
  
  
**Tony:** why did you?  
  
  
**tony:** If you don’t mind me asking  
  
  
**Bucky:** Oh it was definitely not for the company  
  
  
**Tony:** or Justin's winning personality I'd bet  
  
  
**Bucky:** No 🙃  
  
  
**Bucky:** I just had to get away for awhile  
  
  
**Bucky:** New York was getting too crowded for me.  
  
  
**Bucky:** But I regretted it the moment I left  
  
  
**Tony:** NY is the best, right?  
  
  
**Bucky:** Of course! What’s there not to love?  
  
  
**Bucky:** Picnics at Prospect Park, pizza at the Russo’s, Friday night drinks at Whedon’s  
  
  
**Tony:** Besides, SI is there, right?  
  
  
**bucky:** Stark Tower? I love that place.  
Have to take a picture every time I visit Steve at work  
  
  
**Bucky:** It always looks like Christmas - but with a little more you.  
  
  
**Tony:** Flattering 🙂  
  
  
**tony:** you ever actually thought of leaving the weapons industry?  
  
  
**Bucky:** All the time.  
My real interest is prosthetics  
  
  
**time:** Today 4:20 AM  
  
**Tony:** Oh? tell me more  
  
  
**Bucky:** It’s a long story…  
  
  
**Tony:** I just started the autoclave…  
  
  
**Tony:** And I’m not planning on going out, can’t put too much strain on your friend…  
  
  
**Tony:** He can’t keep rescuing me  
  
  
**Tony:** asked me to try and stay out of trouble  
  
  
**Bucky:** I was in an accident many years ago and lost my left arm, which left me really bummed  
  
  
**Bucky:** My parents got me one of those Oscorp prostheses, top-of-the-line at the time with all the bells and whistles  
  
  
**Tony:** Oh? And your verdict?  
  
  
**Bucky:** It was okay for day-to-day functions  
Adequate power. I could lift things, hold them.  
What it lacked was the fine motor control  
And the weight was a problem, could never seem to find my balance  
  
  
**Tony:** Performance issues? It’s not uncommon.  
  
  
**Tony:** So, one out of five stars?  
  
  
**Bucky:** It wasn’t that bad. I’d give it three.  
  
  
**Bucky:** Yeah. I couldn’t pitch anymore, had to drop out of the baseball team.  
  
  
**Tony:** Yikes. I’m sorry. Must have been a rough time  
  
  
**Bucky:** Yeah, it was. Anyhow, I joined the robotics club instead, for personal reasons :)  
  
  
**Tony:** 👀  
  
  
**Bucky:** First thing I did was to reconfigure the shell metals  
  
  
**Bucky:** I read your notes on metallurgical sciences  
  
  
**Tony:** Let me guess.  
  
**Tony:** Gold titanium alloy?  
  
**Bucky:** Yes! It was perfect!  
  
  
**Bucky:** Cut the weight without compromising the structural integrity  
  
  
**Bucky:** The hard bit was the battery  
  
  
**Bucky:** Oh and the neuron connections  
They were a pain - in more ways than one  
And I was quite ready to give up  
  
  
**Tony:** But you didn’t!  
  
  
**bucky:** Because of the accident  
  
  
**time:** Today 4:36 AM  
  
**tony:** another accident?  
  
**bucky:** No, yours.  
  
  
**bucky:** May 23rd 2013, Monte Carlo  
  
  
**tony:** Ah yes, that  
  
  
**bucky:** I hope you’re all right now  
  
  
**tony:** I am, most of the time  
  
  
**bucky:** Shrapnel in the heart  
  
  
**Bucky:** Must have been terrifying  
  
  
**tony:** wasn’t so bad  
  
  
**bucky:** Not so bad???  
  
  
**Bucky:** We were all terrified for you!  
  
  
**Bucky:** For weeks there was no news, just rumours that you were slowly dying in the hospital  
  
  
**tony:** It was the media being dramatic  
  
  
**Tony:** Not me  
  
  
**bucky:** So, when you had the press conference, looking perfectly fine and well announcing the production of the STARK3000 pacemakers, it blew my mind  
  
  
**tony:** 😄  
  
  
**tony:** yepp, still proud  
  
  
**bucky:** You gave me an idea   
  
  
**tony:** Vibranium?  
  
  
**bucky:** Yes vibranium battery  
Much more sustainable for long-term use  
  
  
**tony:** I almost went with palladium 😒  
  
  
**Bucky:** And deal with all the plasmic discharge? Gross!  
  
**Tony:** Gross!  
It really was!  
The smell! 🤢  
  
  
**bucky:** Yuck!  
  
  
**tony:** Question, u used a polymorphic interface right?  
  
  
**Tony:** How did you link it to the severed nerves?  
  
  
**tony:** Because there are so many  
  
  
**bucky:** Oh I reprogrammed the synapses  
  
  
**tony:** To work collectively?  
  
  
**bucky:** To work collectively  
Yes :)  
  
  
**tony:** I’m very impressed.  
  
  
**Tony:** Has anyone ever told you you’re a genius?  
  
  
**bucky:** Steve does, but he also calls me a dumbass all the time  
  
  
**bucky:** So many mixed signals from him  
  
  
**tony:** Well, you are  
  
  
**Tony:** a genius  
  
  
**Tony:** But maybe also a dumbass  
  
  
**Tony:** They’re not mutually exclusive  
  
  
**Tony:** I should know  
  
  
**bucky:** Thank you😂 It means a lot  
  
  
**Tony:** And what did you do with this wonderful invention of yours?  
  
  
**bucky:** I still play baseball, not like before, but I can pitch something decent at least.   
Picked up billiards, and darts too  
  
  
**Tony:** That’s fantastic!  
Can I have it?  
  
  
**Tony:** i mean see the designs  
  
  
**Bucky:** Hahahaha  
  
  
**Bucky:** You sure you don’t want the arm?  
  
  
**Bucky:** I mean it is a pretty nice arm  
  
  
**Bucky:** Very shiny, a racoon keeps trying to steal it  
  
  
**Tony:** You’re right, I do want the arm  
  
  
**Tony:** also your resume  
  
  
**Tony:** You can keep the racoon  
  
  
**Bucky:** My resume????  
  
  
**Tony:** actually why the hell did you send one to hammer if you specialised in prosthetics?  
  
  
**Bucky:** Oh I desperately wanted to leave New York. It’s a silly thing  
  
  
**Tony:** you might be a better fit at SI  
  
  
**Bucky:** For real?  
  
  
**Tony:** your choice ofc, but the offer is there  
  
  
**Tony:** we are starting a prosthetics division  
  
  
**Bucky:** OH MY GOD  
Are you kissing me  
  
  
**Tony:** I would but I might be hiring you 😁  
  
  
**Bucky:** *Kidding me  
Oh wow sorry 🙈  
  
  
**Bucky:** This is like a dream come true!!!!  
  
  
**Bucky:** I will send you the resume and all my designs like right now$  
  
  
**Tony:** can’t wait  
  
  
**Bucky:** Thank you!!!!!!  
  
  
**Bucky:** Ahhhhhh! I’m so thrilled!  
  
  
**Bucky:** I have to tell Steve!  
  
  
**Tony:** but maybe some sleep first? it's almost morning  
  
  
**Bucky:** I don’t think I can sleep tonight!  
I’m never gonna sleep again!  
  
  
**Tony:** I'm sorry, I guess😌  
  
  
**Tony:** SI labs are open 24/7, you’ll fit right in 🙂  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, we hope you enjoyed it! Please let us know what you think, kudos and comment, even emoji reactions are highly appreciated!
> 
> We're [avengersNewB](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/), [bae-buckyaboveeverything](https://bae-buckyaboveeverything.tumblr.com/) and [serinah80](https://serinah80.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come talk to us!!
> 
> This is the [tumblr post](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/post/638073572430053376/so-bae-buckyaboveeverything-serinah80-and-i) for this fic, in case you wanted to reblog it :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so very thankful for all the feedback, you guys!  
> This is just getting started and hopefully lots of fun times ahead, as well as some tears 😋  
> (Oh! And other stuff too!! 🔥)

JERK  
  
**Bucky:** Steve  
  
  
**Bucky:** Stevie-o  
  
  
**Bucky:** I know you’re awake  
  
  
**Time:** Today 4:57 AM  
  
**Steve:** Bucky  
  
  
**Bucky:** There you are  
  
  
**Steve:** do I get to sleep anytime ever  
  
  
**Bucky:** 💕  
  
  
**Steve:** I need my sleep  
  
  
**Bucky:** Sleep is for the weak  
  
  
**Bucky:** Tell me, which one to use?  
  
  
[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/671815339356454932/797248921697124372/image0.jpg)  
[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/671815339356454932/797828258472132618/6DE7C49D-4453-4EF6-A13F-6EFCBFE1555A.png)  
[ ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/671815292145631266/672434715738767360/image2.jpg)  
**Bucky:** Which one should I send to Mr Stark  
  
  
**Steve:** WHY ARE YOU SENDING HIM YOUR PHOTOS?  
  
  
**Bucky:** I want to send a pic with my resume  
  
  
**Steve:** resume?  
  
  
**Steve:** You’re applying for a job?  
How on earth did that happen?????  
  
  
**Bucky:** I messaged him about the money and one thing led to another 😊  
  
  
**Steve:** THAT’S AWESOME  
  
  
**Steve:** But, seriously who sends people money at 4am  
  
  
**Steve:** I just woke up, returned the money, and passed out  
  
  
**Steve:** The guy’s on a mission to mess with my sleep  
  
  
**Bucky:** He actually said he’s not going out, so you can sleep a little 😏  
  
  
**Steve:** Ah very nice of him 😒  
  
  
**Steve:** BUT ALSO  
  
  
**Steve:** Buckyyy!  
A job with his company?  
Is it in New York?!  
  
  
**Bucky:** Yes, Stark Tower the main lab 😇  
  
  
**Steve:** you coming back?  
  
  
**Bucky:** Mayyyybeee???  
  
  
**Steve:** holy shit  
  
  
[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/671815339356454932/797637521290428486/image0.gif)  
**Bucky:** HOLY SHIT INDEEDDDD  
  
[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/399b5b8c26144a1562e056c42a76f8fa/tumblr_inline_p9uc46JE0r1v80h9i_250.gif)  
**Time:** Today 5:12 AM  
  
**Steve:** But these photos, Bucky, I don’t know  
  
  
**Steve:** What role are you applying for?  
😶  
  
  
**Steve:** an escort?  
  
  
**Bucky:** Not an escort, Steve, gee !!!!  
  
  
**Bucky:** More like Prosthetics Designer/Engineer  
  
  
**Steve:** Welll these photos are more like ummm for tinder?  
  
**Steve:** They're all too sexy  
  
  
**Steve:** This I can live with but I am not that happy about it  
  
  
[ ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/671815292145631266/672434715738767360/image2.jpg)  
**Steve:** can’t you just send him your resume without a picture?  
  
  
**Bucky:** It’s industry practice now  
  
  
**Bucky:** Everyone attaches their picture  
  
  
**Steve:** I don’t like this practice 🙄  
Why do you need pictures?  
  
  
**Bucky:** So Mr. Stark can tell I’m a friendly person who won’t cause any trouble  
  
  
**Bucky:** And that I fit right in  
  
  
**Steve:** STOP CALLING HIM MR STARK IT FREAKS ME OUT  
  
  
**Bucky:** OKAY! FINE!!!  
  
  
**Bucky:** Tony!!!!!!!!  
  
  
**Steve:** you look too good in all of them  
  
  
**Bucky:** Why do you make it sound like it’s a bad thing  
  
  
**Bucky:** for me to look good in pics ☹️  
  
  
**Steve:** it's not a bad thing  
  
  
**Steve:** it's an awesome thing  
  
  
**Steve:** I don't want him to get any ideas about you  
  
  
**Steve:** you too pretty for Mr Stark 😄  
  
  
**Bucky:** What kind of ideas 😎  
  
  
**Bucky:** NOW YOU ARE CALLING HIM MR STARK  
  
  
**Steve:** Jeezzee, calm down Buck, it’s ok  
  
  
**Steve:** We shall all call him Tony, now that he might give you a job  
  
  
**Time:** Today 5:20 AM  
  
**Steve:** if you HAVE to send one at least send this one :  
  
  
[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/671815292145631266/672435908527652914/unknown.png)  
**Steve:** this is better  
  
  
**Steve:** not that you don't look pretty in this one  
  
  
**Steve:** but not too pretty  
  
  
**Bucky:** What the fuck Steve  
Course Not  
  
  
**Steve:** Eh, I tried  
  
  
**Bucky:** Stop calling me pretty  
  
  
**Bucky:** I am going for professional and competent  
  
  
**Steve:** Especially with this one right?  
  
  
[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/671815339356454932/797828135709179904/6DE7C49D-4453-4EF6-A13F-6EFCBFE1555A.png)  
**Bucky:** 😒  
  
  
**Steve:** how about this one? 😄  
  
  
[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/cc96f46760818414cabc058bdef92321/tumblr_ndaugpsybB1qgp93bo1_500.png)  
**Steve:** nah too pretty  
  
  
[ ](https://images-ext-2.discordapp.net/external/s_LSvAp2e_Un9kHU0SCFnDmtsydxYfdsqgEoEhA3074/https/i.pinimg.com/originals/7c/13/45/7c1345dd6812afe5f28f42b034a19d23.jpg)  
**Steve:** So is this one  
  
  
**Steve:** I give up  
  
  
**Steve:** You look too damn good in all of these and you should be banned from taking photos  
  
  
**Bucky:** Dude...  
YOU’RE IN THEM!!!!!  
  
  
**Steve:** I know 🙂  
  
  
**Steve:** just so he knows I will kick his ass if he gives you any trouble  
  
  
**Steve:** or tries to kiss you like that Hammer dude  
  
  
**Bucky:** you’re so funny  
  
  
**Steve:** I am not funny  
  
  
**Steve:** I am sleep deprived... and you are too pretty  
  
  
**Bucky:** You’re acting like  
  
  
**Bucky:** I’m your boyfriend or something  
  
  
**Steve:** I wish  
  
  
**Time:** Today 5:28 AM  
  
**Steve:** 😉  
  
  
**Bucky:** How about this?  
  
  
[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/671815339356454932/797823822316830720/IMG_20210111_004658_162.jpg)  
**Steve:** So your new boss will know you’re a huge Captain America nerd?  
  
  
**Bucky:** I don’t care  
  
  
**Bucky:** I don’t mind if everyone knows, I want to shout it from the rooftop  
  
  
**Bucky:** I LOVE CAPTAIN AMERICA!!!  
  
  
**Steve:** I can hear you all the way from Brooklyn 😁  
  
  
**Steve:** I have no idea why you even like that guy  
  
  
**Bucky:** I LOVE HIM!  
  
  
**Steve:** He’s always telling people what to do  
  
  
**Bucky:** He looks like you  
YOU are always telling people what to do.  
  
  
**Steve:** I prefer the Winter Soldier  
  
  
**Steve:** He looks like u  
  
  
**Steve:** He’s sad and confused but OMG can he kick ass  
  
  
**Steve:** LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!!  
  
**Steve:** you got me talking like a fanboy too 😬  
  
**Bucky:** Sorry Cap 🤣  
  
  
**Steve:** awwww  
  
  
**Steve:** it’s been a while since you called me that…  
  
  
**Bucky:** I know 🥺  
  
  
**Bucky:** I’m sorry that I had to drop baseball  
  
  
**Steve:** I’m sorry too 😔  
  
  
**Bucky:** But you will always be my captain  
  
  
**Steve:** and you'll always be my team  
  
  
**Bucky:** I do like being on your team  
  
  
**Bucky:** Even though you’re bossy as fuck  
  
  
**Steve:** 😄  
  
  
**Steve:** I AM bossy as fuck  
  
  
**Steve:** no one listens to me though  
  
  
**Bucky:** I listen  
  
  
**Steve:** no you don't  
  
  
**Steve:** you left me and went to Jersey  
  
  
**Bucky:** Which I regret!!!!  
Ah  
  
  
**Steve:** you should  
  
  
**Steve:** You  
  
  
**Steve:** really should  
  
  
**Bucky:** Yes sir  
  
  
**Bucky:** I will listen to you from now on  
  
  
**Steve:** Good  
  
  
**Steve:** we’ll see about that  
  
  
**Time:** Today 5:48 AM  
  
**Steve:** Send this one:  
  
  
[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/671815339356454932/797787631538274304/image0.jpg)  
**Steve:** And maybe sleep a little before going to work?  
  
  
**Time:** Today 5:59 AM  
  
**Bucky:** YES CAP!  
  
  
**Steve:** That’s my boy 😊  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, we hope you enjoyed it! Please let us know what you think, kudos and comment, even emoji reactions are highly appreciated!
> 
> We're [avengersNewB](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/), [bae-buckyaboveeverything](https://bae-buckyaboveeverything.tumblr.com/) and [serinah80](https://serinah80.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come talk to us!!
> 
> This is the [tumblr post](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/post/638073572430053376/so-bae-buckyaboveeverything-serinah80-and-i) for this fic, in case you wanted to reblog it :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for guys for reading and all the nice comments <3

angry kid from brooklyn   
  
**Steve:** So you know... there is one picture of you on my couch  
  
  
**Time:** Today 9:52 PM   
  
**Tony:** you... took a picture of me while I was sleeping?  
  
  
**Steve:** That’s not exactly how it happened  
  
  
**Steve:** and it’s legal  
  
  
**Tony:** send me the picture?   
  
  
**Tony:** is it very bad?  
  
  
**Tony:** Is there vomit on my face?  
  
  
**Tony:** Am I naked???  
you took a naked picture of me?   
  
  
**Tony:** Look buddy  
  
  
**Tony:** This won’t be the first time someone has taken a less than perfect picture of me  
and it’s not like you can make me nervous about it  
  
  
**Tony:** Just send me the picture delete yours and no one needs to get hurt  
  
  
**Steve:** Woah, I should have opened with the pic I guess  
  
  
[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/682144646125715574/800538254133690469/58F1B970-B2D1-406A-B343-723A8530F014.png)   
**Steve:** See?  
  
  
**Steve:** no puke, not naked, nothing wrong   
  
  
**Steve:** Now that I am not that angry with you, it looks kinda cute  
  
  
**Steve:** I only got this one and I only sent it to Bucky  
  
  
**Tony:** Who the hell is Bucky?  
  
  
**Steve:** the guy you drunk texted 🙂  
  
  
**Tony:** well   
  
**Tony:** Good that I did not lose my cool there, right?  
  
  
**Time:** Today 10:10 PM   
  
**Tony:** still...  
  
  
**Tony:** not quite sure why you would take a picture of someone sleeping on your couch  
  
  
**Steve:** Ah  
  
  
**Steve:** Well  
  
  
**Steve:** Fari Point  
  
  
**Steve:** in my defence and not that I agree that I’ve done anything wrong, but taking photos is kinda second nature to me   
  
  
**Steve:** I take so many photos  
  
  
**Steve:** and I just sent it to Bucky to show him you’re not a threat because he was panicking for my safety  
  
  
**Tony:** u take photos?  
  
  
**Tony:** For the tabloids?  
  
  
**Steve:** No sir, mostly for fashion magazines with no gossip columns  
  
  
**Tony:** …  
  
  
**Tony:** Let’s leave it at that then   
  
  
**Tony:** No harm  
  
  
**Tony:** and it IS a good photo ngl  
  
  
**Tony:** am I pretty or what?  
  
  
**Steve:** Also a bit narcissistic?  
  
  
**Tony:** it's only narcissistic if it’s not true  
  
  
**Steve:** does it count if you say it yourself?  
  
  
**Tony:** why wouldn't it?  
  
  
**Tony:** I just call them as I see them 🙂  
  
  
**Tony:** and I’ve been named the most eligible bachelor so many times I can’t remember so people clearly agree  
  
  
**Steve:** Still kinda weird to call yourself pretty 😁  
  
  
**Tony:** beautiful?  
  
  
**Tony:** gorgeous?  
  
  
**Steve:** oh my god  
  
  
**Tony:** world shatteringly stunning?  
  
  
**Steve:** Not gonna stop until I agree right?  
  
  
**Tony:** Oh I’m sorry I’m being rude  
  
  
**Tony:** should I compliment you instead?   
  
  
**Tony:** I mean I would but all I remember about you is big and warm  
  
  
**Tony:** Let’s see if I can refresh my memory  
  
  
**Time:** Today 10:26 PM   
  
[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/671815339356454932/799888929322565653/image1.jpg)   
**Steve:** that was fast 😋   
  
  
**Tony:** So this is u?  
  
  
**Steve:** Maybe?  
  
  
**Tony:** See my memory works great even when I’m out  
You totally ARE big and warm!  
  
  
[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/682144646125715574/800526983561347092/01D1A1DB-9B0B-4500-B273-E4703FD0AE7C.jpeg)   
**Tony:** Aww look at that!  
  
  
**Tony:** No wonder I kept thinking that I was saved by Captain America  
  
  
**Steve:** What on earth :)))   
  
  
**Tony:** I mean it’s nothing new  
I think about Cap all the time  
  
  
**Tony:** And I thought maybe you jumping to my rescue and punching people was the reason  
  
  
**Tony:** But wow  
  
  
**Tony:** you absolutely look like him!  
  
  
**Tony:** Thank you Instagram  
  
  
**Tony:** and u got a new follower  
  
  
**Steve:** I am nothing like Captain America!  
  
  
**Steve:** I’m not even a big fan of him tbh  
  
  
**Steve:** Have you been talking to Bucky?  
  
  
**Tony:** Oh? Bucky agrees?  
  
  
**Tony:** You can’t argue with me and your best friend 😊  
  
  
**Tony:** You're officially Captain America  
  
  
**Steve:** I don't think I have anything in common with Cap 😶  
  
  
**Steve:** Hating bullies maybe?  
  
  
**Tony:** as well as being a big blond dude?  
  
  
**Tony:** and beautiful?  
  
  
**Tony:** ok I can stop complimenting u if it’s making u uncomfortable   
  
  
**Tony:** maybe we can go back to how pretty I am?  
  
  
**Steve:** I’m tired  
  
  
**Steve:** Captain America Fan Club has been keeping me from sleep two nights in a row  
  
  
**Steve:** so I’ll just agree that ur pretty  
  
  
**Steve:** stay out of trouble ok?  
  
  
**Steve:** and don't be pretty on people's couches  
  
  
**Tony:** ha ha ha  
as if I can help it  
being pretty is my destiny  
  
  
**Steve:** just work on the couch part then  
  
  
**Steve:** be pretty in your own place  
  
  
**Tony:** I’ll do my best 😉  
  
  
**Time:** Today 11:09 PM   
  
**Tony:** There are no photos of you sleeping on the internet though  
  
  
**Tony:** is there anyone to take a picture of you sleeping for me?  
  
  
**Tony:** i'd really like to have one  
  
  
**Time:** Today 11:14 PM   
  
**Steve:** are you kidding me  
  
  
**Tony:** it's only fair  
  
  
**Steve:** It’s only fair if you come rescue me from Starbucks, punch a guy and carry me up to your place  
  
  
**Tony:** There is no Starbucks right across the corner from me  
  
  
**Tony:** And I can’t possibly take you up all the way to the penthouse  
  
  
**Tony:** So…  
  
  
**Tony:** Is there?  
anyone in your intimate space to do me a favor?  
  
  
**Steve:** Is that a subtle way to ask if I am sleeping with someone?  
  
  
**Steve:** because it is not very subtle  
  
  
**Steve:** and the answer is no  
  
  
**Tony:** still got me the answer 😉  
  
  
**Time:** Today 11:22 PM   
  
**Tony:** so no one would object if I came to take pictures of you then  
  
  
**Steve:** oh my god  
  
  
**Steve:** I would object !!!  
  
  
**Tony:** I don’t think you get to object buddy  
  
  
**Tony:** You took a picture of me sleeping and volunarbale  
  
  
**Tony:** It’s only fair for me to take one of you   
  
  
**Tony:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
  
  
**Steve:** I wish I could tell if you’re still upset about the pic or just hitting on me  
  
  
**Tony:** if you can’t tell which one it is, I must be doing a poor job at both  
  
  
**Steve:** So you’re doing both  
  
  
**Steve:** Fair enough  
  
  
**Steve:** I’m sorry my brain stops functioning when I’m sleep deprived  
  
  
**Tony:** Oh i'm sorry for keeping you  
  
  
**Tony:** It's the second time you've said so but i'm bad at taking a hint  
  
  
**Steve:** it's ok  
  
  
**Steve:** you were busy hitting on me 😇  
  
  
**Steve:** And being angry with me  
  
  
**Steve:** oh  
  
  
**Steve:** and being pretty  
  
  
**Tony:** see? you get it!  
  
  
**Tony:** being pretty is a full-time job even if it's destiny  
  
  
**time:** Today 11:57 PM   
  
**Tony:** hm... how about a deal then?   
  
  
**Tony:** I let you sleep now and won't disturb you until the weekend and then I'll take you out and keep you up until early morning hours   
  
  
**Tony:** and when I’m done…  
  
  
**Tony:** I might as well take that one photo that you owe me?  
  
  
**Tony:** That’s as fair as it gets  
  
  
**Steve:** wow  
  
  
**Steve:** did you   
  
  
**Steve:** lust  
  
  
**Steve:** say that?  
  
  
**Steve:** *just  
  
  
**Steve:** fo  
  
  
**Steve:** r   
  
  
**Steve:** rea  
  
  
**Steve:** real?  
  
  
**Tony:** Did I break you already?  
  
  
**Steve:** looks like it  
  
  
**Tony:** That’s a good sign for me  
  
  
**Tony:** Not so much for you, I guess 🙃  
  
  
**Tony:** So how about it? Shall I push my advantage or back off?  
  
  
**Steve:** Honestly  
  
  
**Steve:** I’m in no condition to make any decisions now  
  
  
**Tony:** Yeah, sure  
  
  
**Tony:** Sleep on it  
  
  
**Time:** Today 12:13 AM   
  
**Steve:** Isn’t it unfair to put images like that in an innocent person’s head before sleep?  
  
  
**Steve:** Not sure how I can sleep after all that  
  
  
**Time:** Today 12:19 AM   
  
**Steve:** Shit  
  
  
**Steve:** sorry  
  
  
**Steve:** I did NOT mean to say that  
  
  
**Steve:** Definitely inappropriate  
  
  
**Steve:** I need sleep, two minutes more and I’ll babble my deepest darkest secrets  
  
  
**Tony:** there is nothing to be sorry about 😉  
  
  
**Tony:** It’s ok, it’s completely natural 🙂  
  
  
**Tony:** Flattering even to know I can do that to you with one simple text  
  
  
**Time:** Today 12:27 AM   
  
**Tony:** you should sleep  
  
  
**Tony:** On your side maybe?  
  
  
**Tony:** And let me know… later.  
  
  
**Steve:** I will  
  
  
**Steve:** do   
  
  
**Steve:** all of that  
  
  
**Tony:** Good boy 🙂  
  
  
**Tony:** Sweet dreams 😉  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, we hope you enjoyed it! Please let us know what you think, kudos and comment, even emoji reactions are highly appreciated!
> 
> We're [avengersNewB](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/), [bae-buckyaboveeverything](https://bae-buckyaboveeverything.tumblr.com/) and [serinah80](https://serinah80.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come talk to us!!
> 
> This is the [tumblr post](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/post/638073572430053376/so-bae-buckyaboveeverything-serinah80-and-i) for this fic, in case you wanted to reblog it :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, the authors were busy with an event :|
> 
> In order to make it up though (hopefully!!) we made this chapter very long. so long that we had to cut it into three sub-chapters which we will post today, on Friday, and on Sunday!
> 
> Next chapter the Sunday after that (or maybe sooner? who knows?)
> 
> Thank you so much for all the feedback! And those of you who just read quietly? we love you guys too!!!

PUNK  
  
**Bucky:** Steve  
  
  
**Bucky:** Bestie  
  
  
**Bucky:** Love of my life  
  
  
**Bucky:** HELP!!!!  
  
  
**Time:** Today 7:32 AM  
  
**Steve:** Here we go  
  
  
**Bucky:** I sent my resume to Mr Stark, but left the picture out, for reasons that don’t really matter now  
  
  
**Bucky:** And he sent me this picture and asked if this was me  
  
  
[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/671815339356454932/803840581084119070/image0.png)  
**Steve:** WHAT  
  
  
**Bucky:** Do you know these girls?  
WHO ARE THEY?  
  
  
**Steve:** What on earth is this?  
  
  
**Bucky:** I don’t know!  
  
  
**Bucky:** He just sent this to me and asked This you?  
  
  
**Steve:** Oh my god  
  
  
**Bucky:** I don’t even know the answer to that?  
  
  
**Bucky:** Is this me?  
It’s just someone who looks like me, right?  
  
  
**Steve:** Unless you have an evil twin you masterfully kept from me from childhood?  
  
  
**Steve:** It’s you Bucky of course it is you  
  
  
**Bucky:** Hmmm…  
Gosh I could have had so much fun if I had a twin  
  
  
**Steve:** You don’t know any of these girls?  
  
  
**Bucky:** No. Should I?  
  
  
**Bucky:** I mean they’re really pretty!  
And the one on my left is stunning!  
Tall, blonde, long eyelashes…  
😍  
  
  
**Steve:** …  
  
  
**Steve:** I don’t think I’m appreciating your weird sense of humour  
  
  
**Bucky:** THIS IS NOT A PRANK STEVE  
  
  
**Bucky:** THIS IS VERY SERIOUS  
  
  
**Bucky:** If Mr Stark hates this and rescinds the job offer, I can’t come home  
  
**Bucky:** I wish I knew where he got this  
  
  
**Bucky:** Maybe it’s someone else??  
  
  
**Steve:** No Buck it’s definitely you  
  
  
**Bucky:** Oh god 😰  
  
  
**Bucky:** Does it look bad  
  
  
**Bucky:** Would you NOT hire me  
  
  
**Bucky:** WHY IS THIS HAPPENING  
I REALLY WANT THIS JOB!!!!  
  
  
**Steve:** 😐  
  
**Steve:** I thought you were suffering terribly in Jersey and all along you were busy doing this? While telling me that you’re soooo lonely huh  
  
  
**Bucky:** What  
I WAS LONELY  
IT WAS HELL  
IT IS HELL  
  
  
**Bucky:** WHAT DO I DO?  
WHAT DO I TELL HIM?  
  
  
**Steve:** Let's try and explain it to me first?  
  
**Steve:** Then we can decide what to tell him.  
  
**Bucky:** Bites lip nervously 😕  
  
  
**Bucky:** I don’t know what to say  
  
  
**Bucky:** I don’t know anything!!!  
  
  
**Steve:** Does this have anything to do with that night back in February when you went missing on me after that huge fight with Nat?  
  
  
**Bucky:** You mean the night she broke up with me out of the blue?  
  
  
**Bucky:** I think I did go to a club that night 😶  
  
  
**Bucky:** NOT WITH ALL THOSE GIRLS THOUGH  
  
  
**Bucky:** I thought I went alone!  
  
  
**Steve:** YOU THOUGHT?  
  
  
**Steve:** Where was this club?????  
  
  
**Bucky:** I must have gone to HYDRA  
  
  
**Bucky:** You know that huge club downtown  
I think it’s the only one I went to  
  
  
**Steve:** Yes of course I do know the place, you only talk about it, well let me see... all the time!!!!!!!!  
  
  
**Steve:** I can begin to see why  
  
  
**Steve:** What date was it, 14th?  
  
  
**Steve:** Let me check something  
  
  
**Bucky:** Yeah. I think so.  
I remember because we broke up on Valentine’s Day.  
  
  
**Steve:** At least you broke up with her BEFORE doing this  
  
  
[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/671815339356454932/805625646268809226/Bcuky234.jpeg)  
**Bucky:** 😱  
  
  
**Steve:** It’s on their website with date and time  
  
  
**Steve:** public Internet  
  
  
**Steve:** congratulations  
  
  
**Bucky:** You mean this is on the internet  
And anyone can see?  
  
  
**Bucky:** OMG  
  
  
**Bucky:** WHAT THE FUCK  
  
  
**Steve:** I guess Stark has passed your resume to his HR and They probably used some sort of reverse pic look up software, for background check maybe?  
  
  
**Steve:** Nat runs a few different ones we use all the time  
I should have thought to use it on you to know what you get up to  
  
  
**Bucky:** What? Why would you do that?  
  
  
**Bucky:** You can just ask!  
  
  
**Steve:** But you don't tell me these things  
  
  
**Bucky:** Huh?  
I would if I remembered  
  
  
**Bucky:** UGH  
What do I do?  
I’m just going to tell him it was me I can’t deny that  
I was really hoping it was someone else  
  
  
**Bucky:** But I WAS at HYDRA that night.  
  
  
[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/671815339356454932/805625668674650152/Buckypic123.jpeg)  
**Steve:** Holy shit Bucky is she topless  
  
  
**Bucky:** It looks that way yes 😬  
  
  
**Bucky:** Oh my god  
  
  
**Bucky:** What is wrong with me?  
  
  
**Steve:** What happened after this?  
  
  
**Steve:** You sure you don’t remember?  
  
  
**Bucky:** I really don’t! You know what a terrible drunk I am!  
Remember high school prom?  
  
  
**Steve:** Yes I do  
Far too well  
  
  
**Bucky:** I’m sorry.  
  
  
**Steve:** Did you wake up in any of these nice ladies’ beds by any chance?  
  
  
**Bucky:** I don’t think so  
I would have remembered in the morning  
  
  
**Steve:** Gosh he doesn’t think so  
  
  
**Steve:** He is not sure  
  
  
**Steve:** Let me check if there are any other photos of that night  
  
  
**Bucky:** This is terrifying  
  
  
**Time:** Today 8:11 AM  
  
**Steve:** I had to ask for your ex’s help on that  
  
  
**Bucky:** What the fuck  
  
  
**Bucky:** 😰  
  
  
**Bucky:** Please nooooo  
  
  
**Bucky:** She will kill me  
  
  
**Steve:** Too late  
  
  
**Steve:** She knows  
  
  
**Bucky:** Did you show her the pictures?  
What did she say?  
  
  
**Steve:** Nothing important  
  
  
**Steve:** Just mumbled sth about dragons  
  
  
**Steve:** or daggers  
  
  
**Steve:** Or something  
  
  
**Bucky:** NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
  
**Bucky:** How am I supposed to sleep tonight?  
  
  
**Steve:** Anyway  
  
  
**Steve:** There seems to be no other pics  
These are the only ones.  
  
  
**Bucky:** They are terrible  
  
  
**Steve:** you can write to HYDRA and ask them to remove the pics  
  
  
**Bucky:** Yes yes yes, thank you!  
I will  
  
  
**Steve:** Anytime  
  
  
**Steve:** I have to go now, meeting  
  
  
**Bucky:** Oh no!  
  
  
**Bucky:** Don’t go  
  
  
**Bucky:** I will miss you 😢  
  
  
**Steve:** You can always go clubbing to forget  
  
  
**Bucky:** Are you mad at me?  
  
  
**Bucky:** You sound mad at me  
  
  
**Steve:** Why would I be mad at you?  
  
  
**Steve:** It’s none of my business that you want to hold topless ladies that close  
  
  
**Bucky:** I don’t do that all the time  
It was a bad night  
  
  
**Steve:** Well you ARE a dumbass  
  
  
**Steve:** But you’re my dumbass. I’m stuck with you till the end of the line.  
  
  
**Bucky:** 😭  
I love you  
  
  
**Steve:** I’ll say it back to you in the afternoon  
  
  
**Bucky:** You ARE mad!  
  
  
**Steve:** OF COURSE I AM SO FUCKING MAD  
  
  
**Bucky:** Scale of 1 to 10 where 1 is the time I ate your halloween candy and 10 is the time I tried to set you up with Sharon  
How mad are you?  
  
  
**Steve:** Between 12 and 14  
  
  
**Bucky:** What  
  
  
**Steve:** 13.25 maybe  
  
  
**Steve:** I don’t want to talk about it  
Just go fix the thing with Stark  
And write to the stupid club  
  
  
**Steve:** I’ll talk to you in the afternoon  
  
  
**Bucky:** What are you SO mad about anyway?  
  
  
**Steve:** u have to be kidding me  
  
  
**Bucky:** Look. I know I fucked up. Big time. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.  
  
  
**Steve:** Nothing to be sorry about unless Tony decides not to give you the job  
  
  
**Bucky:** ☹️  
  
**Steve:** Hopefully, he’ll understand  
Go talk to him  
Good luck  
  
  
**Bucky:** It’s a lost cause  
  
  
**Bucky:** Seeing that you are 13.25 mad  
  
  
**Bucky:** And you won't tell me that you love me back   
  
**Steve:** Why would HE care to be mad?  
  
  
**Bucky:** Then why are YOU mad  
  
  
**Bucky:** Why the hell do you care?  
  
  
**Bucky:** YOU ARE NOT MY BOYFRIEND  
  
  
**Steve:** NO I AM NOT  
  
  
**Steve:** and I don’t care  
  
  
**Steve:** I don’t give a damn  
  
  
**Bucky:** FINE  
  
  
**Steve:** FINE  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, we hope you enjoyed it! Please let us know what you think, kudos and comments, even emoji reactions are highly appreciated!
> 
> We're [avengersNewB](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/), [bae-buckyaboveeverything](https://bae-buckyaboveeverything.tumblr.com/) and [serinah80](https://serinah80.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come talk to us!!
> 
> This is the [tumblr post](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/post/638073572430053376/so-bae-buckyaboveeverything-serinah80-and-i) for this fic, in case you wanted to reblog it :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised we're back:) Thank you so much for reading!

James Bucky Barnes 👀  
  
[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/671815339356454932/803840581084119070/image0.png)  
**Tony:** is this u?  
  
**Time:** Today 7:28 AM  
  
**Bucky:** Unfortunately, yes  
  
  
**Tony:** Wow  
  
  
**Tony:** And how is that unfrotunate?  
  
  
**Bucky:** I know it looks bad. It was a bad night.  
  
  
**Tony:** No no, not bad  
  
  
**Tony:** In fact, looks like a very good night to me  
  
  
**Bucky:** I assure you this isn’t me  
  
  
**Tony:** Oh?Just as I was about to comment on how handsome u r  
  
  
**Tony:** I might be a little disappointed now  
  
  
**Tony:** I was just gonna ask the number of the hottie on your left 😉  
  
  
**Bucky:** I mean it is me  
  
  
**Bucky:** But it’s not like I do this all the time  
It was a one-off thing  
  
  
**Bucky:** Oh the blonde?  
  
  
**Bucky:** Yeah wowww 😄  
  
  
**Bucky:** I wish I knew but I don’t remember much about that night  
  
  
**Tony:** I don’t judge ppl by their mistakes certainly not over a couple of drunk pictures  
  
  
**Bucky:** Thank you  
  
  
**Tony:** NP 🙂  
  
  
**Tony:** I mean ppl do make stupid decisions even when sober  
  
  
**Bucky:** True  
  
  
**Tony:** Speaking of  
  
  
**Tony:** I kinda asked your buddy out last night  
  
  
**Bucky:** Steve?  
  
  
**Bucky:** You asked Steve out?  
  
  
**Bucky:** When?  
  
  
**Tony:** Oh, idk, last night?  
  
  
**Tony:** it was late  
  
  
**Tony:** You know that time when all crazy ideas feel fantastic  
  
  
**Time:** Today 9:13 AM  
  
**Bucky:** The best time of the day  
  
  
**Tony:** You feel me, huh?  
  
  
**Bucky:** And they say nothing good comes after 2 AM  
  
  
**Tony:** Everything good comes after 2 AM, right?  
  
  
**Tony:** Like these photos of you, they’re most probably taken after 2 AM 😋  
  
  
**Tony:** I do like them  
  
  
**Bucky:** I’d say so yes 😅  
  
  
**Bucky:** Maybe that’s why Steve never gets into trouble  
  
  
**Bucky:** He’s the sort of person who volunteers at the VA or the animal shelter on weekends  
And sleeps waaayyy before 2 AM  
  
  
**Tony:** What?  
  
  
**Tony:** You saying he doesn't have any naughty pictures? 😯  
  
  
**Bucky:** If he does, I’ll be surprised  
  
  
**Bucky:** He doesn’t go clubbing on his own. He goes to art museums 😒  
Not many opportunities to be naughty  
  
  
**Tony:** Idk, I could find a way to be naughty ANYWHERE  
  
  
**Tony:** Same as you I guess 😁  
  
  
**Bucky:** I have seen some evidence of that, yes  
  
  
**Bucky:** Not that I was looking for anything umm naughty I promise  
  
  
**Bucky:** I just like to look at your pictures 😇  
  
  
**Tony:** And vids? 🙈  
  
  
**Bucky:** Mayyyybeeeee?  
  
  
**Tony:** See?  
  
  
**Tony:** It’s okay  
  
  
**Tony:** We all do things we’re not proud of  
  
  
**Tony:** You’re fine, don’t worry  
  
  
**Bucky:** Thank you 🥺  
  
  
**Tony:** I mostly wanted to double check because you apparently are the kind of guy who can design his own arm  
AND  
look like this  
  
  
**Tony:** that's quite something 🙂  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, we hope you enjoyed it! Please let us know what you think, kudos and comments, even emoji reactions are highly appreciated!
> 
> We're [avengersNewB](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/), [bae-buckyaboveeverything](https://bae-buckyaboveeverything.tumblr.com/) and [serinah80](https://serinah80.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come talk to us!!
> 
> This is the [tumblr post](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/post/638073572430053376/so-bae-buckyaboveeverything-serinah80-and-i) for this fic, in case you wanted to reblog it :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And last part of this long "chapter" :)

JERK   
  
**Bucky:** Hey, so I told Tony about it   
  
  
**Bucky:** And he’s very cool   
Told me not to worry about it and all   
  
  
**Steve:** That’s great   
  
  
**Steve:** good boss to be, I guess   
  
  
**Bucky:** Yeah, I guess   
  
  
**time:** Today 11:06 AM   
  
**Bucky:** Do you have anything to tell me by any chance?  
  
  
**Steve:** nope  
  
  
**Bucky:** Right. So you aren’t planning on saying a word then   
  
  
**Steve:** About what?  
  
  
**Bucky:** about you know what with you know who  
  
  
**Bucky:** Or am I going to be the last to find out again   
Just like with Sam   
  
  
**Steve:** I have no idea what you’re talking about  
  
  
**Bucky:** I’m talking about the most eligible man in New York asking you out   
  
  
**Bucky:** And you not telling me about it   
  
  
**Steve:** Ah   
  
  
**Steve:** That   
  
  
**Bucky:** Why do I have to find out about this from him  
  
  
**Bucky:** Am I even your best friend or what  
  
  
**Steve:** I just   
  
  
**Steve:** Well   
  
  
**Steve:** you messaged me really early in the morning with that scandalous pic and I forgot to let you know some random person had asked me out super randomly  
  
  
**Bucky:** A random person, huh   
  
  
**Bucky:** So are you going to say yes?  
  
  
**Steve:** I don’t know   
  
  
**Steve:** I don’t know, I did not have time to think about it I had some very explicit images in my brain to tell you the truth   
  
  
**Bucky:** 👀  
About Tony?  
  
  
**Steve:** For fuck’s sake  
  
  
**Bucky:** Do you like him?  
  
  
**Steve:** NO DUMMY ABOUT YOU   
  
  
**Steve:** WITH THAT TOPLESS GIRL   
  
  
**Steve:** GOD   
  
  
**Steve:** I totally forgot about the whole asking out thing   
  
  
**Bucky:** But you never forget anything  
  
  
**Bucky:** And honestly, I don’t even know why you’re so upset   
  
  
**Bucky:** It’s just a photo   
I don’t remember anything about that night   
  
  
**Bucky:** I’m pretty sure nothing else happened   
  
  
**Steve:** That’s very promising Buck, who knows what you do when you’re all by yourself miles away   
  
  
**Steve:** when i’m sitting here thinking poor Bucky is so lonely and sad   
  
  
**Bucky:** I WAS LONELY AND SAD   
  
  
**Bucky:** AND GUESS WHOSE FAULT IT WAS!   
  
  
**Steve:** WHAT   
  
  
**Steve:** Is it my fault that you left me here and moved to another state ffs   
  
  
**Steve:** IS IT MY FAULT YOU BROKE UP WITH NAT??   
  
  
**Bucky:** Okay fine   
It’s not   
It’s me   
Everything is my fault, all right?  
  
  
**Steve:** Honestly?  
It is all your fault   
  
  
**Bucky:** You’re so stupid sometimes!   
  
  
**Steve:** I don't know Bucky  
  
  
**Steve:** which one of us has compromising photos on the internet with people he doesn’t even recognize?  
  
  
**Bucky:** STEVE!  
Isn’t it fucking OBVIOUS?  
  
  
**Steve:** The fact that I’m stupid?  
Or the fact that you are so fucking stupid?  
  
  
**Bucky:** TALKING TO YOU IS LIKE TALKING TO A WALL   
  
  
**Steve:** Will you let this wall do some work?  
  
  
**Steve:** Just leave me out of your fucking problems for half a day, okay  
  
  
**Bucky:** Not unless you tell me   
Are you gonna say yes to Tony  
  
  
**Steve:** I don’t know   
  
  
**Steve:** And it’s none of your business   
  
  
**Steve:** If you’re not already aware Mr. Barnes   
  
**Steve:** YOU ARE NOT MY BOYFRIEND  
  
  
**Steve:** Just fuck off please?   
  
  
**Bucky:** Fine!   
  
  
**Bucky:** Go to random places with random people and do random things.  
  
  
**Bucky:** Get married and adopt a dozen beautiful kids from all over the world  
  
  
**Bucky:** I don’t care!   
  
  
**Bucky:** I hope he fucks the stick out of your ass  
  
  
**Steve:** FUCK YOU  
  
  
**Bucky:** FUCK YOU TOO   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, we hope you enjoyed it! Please let us know what you think, kudos and comments, even emoji reactions are highly appreciated!
> 
> We're [avengersNewB](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/), [bae-buckyaboveeverything](https://bae-buckyaboveeverything.tumblr.com/) and [serinah80](https://serinah80.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come talk to us!!
> 
> This is the [tumblr post](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/post/638073572430053376/so-bae-buckyaboveeverything-serinah80-and-i) for this fic, in case you wanted to reblog it :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter here :)

Tony Stark  
  
**Steve:** so I slept on it.  
  
  
**Steve:** well not exactly ON it, because ouch, but I did get some sleep  
  
  
**Steve:** I don’t think I said it last night, because I was kinda thrown, but I’m flattered that you asked me out 🙂  
  
  
**Steve:** BUT  
  
  
**Tony:** *sigh  
  
  
**Tony:** there is always a but  
  
  
**Tony:** I’d much prefer for that to be a typo though? So maybe you wanted to say butt?  
  
  
**Steve:** lol  
  
  
**Steve:** no no hear me out I think I’m making sense  
  
  
**Steve:** if all you’re after is ‘getting even’ and having that pic of me, it’s not worth it to go through the trouble of taking me out really  
  
  
[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/671815339356454932/810687590625574977/unknown.png)  
[ ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/671815339356454932/810687994452901888/unknown.png)  
**Tony:** how is THAT supposed to make me take my invite back?  
because if my pounding heart is anything to go by, I want to go out with you even more now  
  
  
**Steve:** huh  
  
  
**Steve:** okay that’s not what I expected you to say  
  
  
**Tony:** I’m sure what I blurted out in the middle of my meeting when I saw your pic would be even more unexpected 😉  
  
  
**Steve:** GEE, do I even want to know what it was  
  
  
**Tony:** maybe that’s my thing then, surprising you?  
  
  
**Tony:** and then taking advantage of your confusion  
  
  
**Tony:** (is it working?)  
  
  
**Steve:** (apparently)  
  
  
**Tony:** (I’m glad)  
  
  
**Steve:** look I’m not playing hard to get but you have no idea what kinda trouble you’re signing up for  
  
  
**Tony:** what I’m not asking you to marry me, it’s just a date that may or may not extend over the weekend.  
  
  
**Tony:** can’t imagine what you can do in a couple of days that would be THAT bad  
  
  
**Tony:** I’m kinda sure you won’t murder me - already tried and tested in that area  
  
  
**Steve:** I guess that’s an important thing to check off the list 😅  
  
  
**Tony:** well I think you look pretty good as far as the list goes  
  
  
**Tony:** Won’t murder me - check  
Will save me from bad guys - check  
Has a bit of a temper but listens to reason - check  
Is honest at least when it comes to sneaky photos - check  
And gets easily worked up and loses sleep at the mere idea of me keeping him awake for good fun - check  
  
  
**Steve:** wow  
  
  
**Steve:** on paper, I’m quite a catch  
  
  
**Tony:** well you have a beautiful face, and a beautiful chest too  
  
  
**Tony:** AND you’re big and warm  
  
  
**Tony:** it’s just getting better  
  
  
**Tony:** unless I look bad on your list, in that case just say the word and I’ll back off right now  
  
  
**Steve:** I didn’t get that far  
I was dealing with something all morning and then had to hit the gym to punch some bags to take my mind off  
  
  
**Steve:** figured you’ll gently back down when you got what you wanted  
  
  
**Tony:** I don’t think I’ve got what I wanted yet 😉  
  
  
**Tony:** and with what I’ve seen from you I can only imagine going back for more  
  
  
**Steve:** Gah  
  
  
**Steve:** I highly doubt that  
  
  
**Steve:** It’ll be a matter of time for you to figure it all out, and run for the door 😅  
  
  
**Tony:** are you secretly a vampire?  
  
  
**Tony:** because I’d honestly dig that  
  
  
**Steve:** oh my god :))))))))))  
  
  
**Tony:** kinky?  
  
  
**Tony:** prefer it rough or extra gentle?  
  
  
**Tony:** or both?  
  
  
**Tony:** I’m pretty open to most things as long as no one gets hurt  
  
  
**Tony:** unless you’re into getting hurt  
I’m open to that too 🙂  
  
  
**Steve:** that’s really sweet 😊  
  
  
**Time:** Today 11:42 PM  
  
**Steve:** but  
  
  
**Steve:** are you open to emotional baggage?  
  
  
**Steve:** demons from the past?  
  
  
**Steve:** occasional panic attack?  
  
  
**Tony:** not scared of them  
  
  
**Time:** Today 11:56 PM  
  
**Tony:** how about yourself?  
u open to them with your partner?  
  
  
**Steve:** for the right person?  
  
  
**Steve:** I’m open to anything  
  
  
**Tony:** then I guess it’s fair to believe that I will be too  
  
  
**Tony:** and to find those right people, I don’t see any other way  
  
  
**Tony:** that’s how us engineers work Cap  
u keep trying  
u can’t give up  
  
  
**Time:** Today 12:06 AM  
  
**Steve:** that does make sense  
can’t give up on love  
  
  
**Tony:** oh I meant sex  
  
  
**Tony:** but love's great too   
  
**Steve:** Oh  
  
  
**Steve:** I’m sorry  
  
  
**Steve:** I meant  
  
  
**Steve:** dating  
  
  
**Steve:** people  
  
  
**Steve:** just  
going out  
  
  
**Tony:** I’m kidding  
I’m kidding  
  
  
**Tony:** I definitely meant love 🙂  
  
  
**Steve:** so you’re serious about this ha  
  
  
**Steve:** about surprising me  
  
  
**Steve:** not in general  
  
  
**Steve:** just about that  
  
  
**Steve:** 😒 I guess it’s past my bedtime so I’m starting to babble again  
  
  
**Tony:** I AM serious  
  
  
**Tony:** about surprising you  
  
  
**Tony:** and about you in general  
  
  
**Tony:** I can even do the three date thing if you want  
  
  
**Tony:** first date minigolf and burgers  
  
  
**Tony:** second date baseball and italian, if I have to endure sports for you sportsy guys, I have to look forward to delicious food  
  
  
**Tony:** third date would be a romantic dinner and suggestive touches all night, until you can’t take it anymore and beg me to take you  
  
  
**Tony:** home  
  
  
**Tony:** take you home  
  
  
**Steve:** you’re doing it again  
  
  
**Tony:** *looks around innocently*  
what do you mean?  
  
  
**Steve:** no no you’re totally guilty  
AGAIN  
  
  
**Tony:** I did say that I was serious about getting you worked up  
right?  
  
  
**Steve:** you did  
  
  
**Steve:** you did  
  
  
**Tony:** look  
  
  
**Tony:** cards on the table  
I like you  
I gave you a full list of reasons  
and you’re also very pretty  
  
  
**Tony:** SO  
  
  
**Tony:** I’m game  
  
  
**Tony:** loud and clear  
  
  
**Tony:** do you want to give this a chance?  
  
  
**Steve:** I like burgers  
  
  
**Steve:** and I’m a minigolf champion  
  
  
**Steve:** so  
  
  
**Steve:** I guess I’m all yours  
  
  
**Tony:** all mine huh  
  
  
**Tony:** I like that 😉  
  
  
**Steve:** sigh  
  
  
**Steve:** I think I should stop trying to be appropriate from now on  
  
  
**Steve:** it’s not working anyway  
  
  
**Tony:** I like that too  
  
  
**Tony:** very much  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, we hope you enjoyed it! Please let us know what you think, kudos and comments, even emoji reactions are highly appreciated!
> 
> We're [avengersNewB](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/), [bae-buckyaboveeverything](https://bae-buckyaboveeverything.tumblr.com/) and [serinah80](https://serinah80.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come talk to us!!
> 
> This is the [tumblr post](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/post/638073572430053376/so-bae-buckyaboveeverything-serinah80-and-i) for this fic, in case you wanted to reblog it :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay folks, Ven has a hurt collar bone, so things got a bit slow <3

JERK  
  
**Bucky:** Hey  
  
  
**Time:** Yesterday 8:36 PM  
  
**Bucky:** Hi  
  
  
**Bucky:** Steve  
  
  
**Time:** Today 10:04 AM  
  
**Bucky:** You there?  
  
  
**Bucky:** 😔  
  
  
**Time:** Today 2:15 PM  
  
**Bucky:** I’m sorry  
  
  
**Bucky:** Talk to me  
  
  
**Time:** Today 4:49 PM  
  
**Bucky:** Please  
  
  
**Bucky:** Pick up the phone  
  
  
**Time:** Today 6:17 PM  
  
**Bucky:** I miss you  
  
  
**Bucky:** You’ve ignored me for 31 hours. One more hour and you’ll set a new record.  
  
  
**Time:** Today 8:03 PM  
  
**Steve:** the death of Eggy Carton incident  
  
  
**Bucky:** Our homeroom project  
  
  
**Steve:** how old were we? 8?  
  
  
**Bucky:** Yes  
  
  
**Steve:** it felt like I was mad at you for months. Can’t believe I was so mad. I’d never been so mad at anyone in my life.  
  
  
**Bucky:** I know. You really loved that egg. You glued on the shoulder-length yarn curls strand by strand and you used your precious markers to draw her large brown eyes and the long lashes and the heart-shaped lips.  
  
  
**Steve:** she was a pretty baby  
  
  
**Bucky:** Yeah. looked exactly like Peggy from grade 4. You were so proud of her, you took her everywhere.  
  
  
**Steve:** as was required by the assignment!!!  
  
  
**Bucky:** Nobody would know if we kept her at home!  
  
  
**Steve:** that would've been against the rules!!!  
  
  
**Bucky:** Yeah yeah I know  
  
  
**Steve:** you just hated Eggy Carton  
  
  
**Bucky:** I was just upset you were spending so much time on her you refused to play with me  
  
  
**Steve:** what? we were spending time together  
  
  
**Bucky:** You loved her more than me  
  
  
**Steve:** no I did not  
  
  
**Bucky:** It certainly felt like that. I was so jealous  
  
  
**Steve:** u killed her  
  
  
**Bucky:** It was an accident!! If you hadn’t tried to snatch her back from me...  
  
  
**Steve:** she broke into pieces!  
  
  
**Bucky:** I know  
  
  
**Steve:** and you said she was stupid and you hated her and you were glad she’s dead  
  
  
**Bucky:** You really never forget anything  
  
  
**Steve:** how was I supposed to forget that? we were supposed to take care of her TOGETHER! u were my partner!  
  
  
**Bucky:** I’m sorry ☹️  
  
  
**Steve:** AND NOW YOU’VE GOT ME MAD ABOUT IT ALL OVER AGAIN  
  
  
**Bucky:** Well I made us a new one!  
  
  
**Steve:** such a smart move  
  
  
**Bucky:** What else was I supposed to do?  
  
  
**Bucky:** You wouldn’t come out when I went to see you wouldn’t even pick up the phone  
  
  
**Steve:** it looked exactly like you  
  
  
**Bucky:** I thought I was being subtle  
  
  
**Steve:** his eyes were blue  
  
  
**Bucky:** Well Becca drew the eyes. But I had to do all her chores for a month  
  
  
**Steve:** it was kinda hard to stay angry after that  
  
  
**Bucky:** I was so relieved you stopped being mad at me  
  
  
**Steve:** and then you asked me to marry you  
  
  
**Bucky:** It was crazy  
  
  
**Steve:** u were crazy  
  
  
**Bucky:** You said yes  
  
  
**Steve:** I did  
  
  
**Bucky:** And you said those words back to me  
  
  
**Steve:** I know  
  
  
**Bucky:** See I HAVE to keep my vows. I can’t if you stop talking to me  
  
  
**Steve:** I can’t stop talking to you then I guess  
  
  
**Bucky:** Never stop talking to me okay?  
  
  
**Steve:** how can I when you make egg cartons that look like you and ask me to marry you?  
  
  
**Bucky:** I love you so much, what can I say? I was about to start making another eggy  
  
  
**Steve:** phew, what if you had to ask me to marry you again?  
  
  
**Bucky:** Gosh  
  
  
**Steve:** gosh  
  
  
**Bucky:** I’m sorry  
  
  
**Steve:** I’m sorry  
  
  
**Bucky:** I was an ass  
  
  
**Steve:** no I was an ass  
  
  
**Bucky:** I said mean things  
  
  
**Steve:** so did I  
  
  
**Bucky:** I miss you so much I think I'm losing my mind  
  
  
**Time:** Today 09:11 PM  
  
**Steve:** then come back for God’s sake  
  
  
**Time:** Today 09:20 PM  
  
**Bucky:** Steve  
  
  
**Steve:** it’s only two days until weekend  
  
  
**Steve:** just come home  
  
  
**Steve:** I’ll make you pasta  
  
  
**Steve:** and cuddle you from 10 so you get a good night sleep for a change  
  
  
**Time:** Today 10:08 PM  
  
**Bucky:** Just turned into I-95  
  
  
**Steve:** fuck me!!!  
  
  
**Steve:** COMING?  
  
  
**Steve:** NOW?  
  
  
**Bucky:** You promised cuddles  
  
  
**Bucky:** And pasta  
  
  
**Bucky:** I need food and sleep  
  
  
**Bucky:** I need you  
  
  
**Steve:** I need u too  
  
**Time:** Today 10:15 PM  
  
**Steve:** NO MORE TEXTING WHILE DRIVING  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, we hope you enjoyed it! Please let us know what you think, kudos and comments, even emoji reactions are highly appreciated!
> 
> We're [avengersNewB](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/), [bae-buckyaboveeverything](https://bae-buckyaboveeverything.tumblr.com/) and [serinah80](https://serinah80.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come talk to us!!
> 
> This is the [tumblr post](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/post/638073572430053376/so-bae-buckyaboveeverything-serinah80-and-i) for this fic, in case you wanted to reblog it :)


End file.
